


lush life

by snowglobes



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Background Relationships, Cameos everywhere, Crossover Pairings, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, don't be fooled by the suyeol this was just an excuse to add to the topson tag, driveby mention of taeten, easter eggs to fulcrum (lever) because i'm trash, unhealthy amounts of alcohol probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobes/pseuds/snowglobes
Summary: Jackson throws a party in a house that isn't his with the express purpose of setting up a friend.





	lush life

**Author's Note:**

> long live topson nation

"I promise you, Jun. You'll be glad you came."

"Jackson you know I'm always down for one of you parties, but I could be a home with a bottle of wine and a movie."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. Can't relate, but I get it. Trust me though."

"The last time you asked me to trust you we ended up in the mountains for three days."

"And what a fun vacation that was!" He clapped Junmyeon on the back and guided him through the lakehouse, toward the kitchen island that had as many types of alcohol as Jackson could find. "Let me get you a drink."

"Gin, please."

He was pouring Junmyeon's drink when Mark crashed into him.

"Yo, Jackson! This house is sick? Whose is it?"

"Is that a boat docked out there?" Where Mark Tuan was, Minhyuk was never far behind.

"It's a friend's, and yes, that's a boat. Good job on using your eyes, Minhyuk." He handed a wary looking Junmyeon his drink, which was a valid reaction to Mark and Minhyuk.

He locked eyes with Yoongi across the open floor plan, who was talking to a group of people in the living room while Jeongguk and Yugyeom cranked up the music and started a dance party.

With a subtle nod from him, Yoongi pulled one of the people out of the circle and started heading for Jackson.

"Hey, Junmyeon," Jackson began, corralling him and leading him away from Mark and Minhyuk, who were mixing a truly terrifying blend of alcohol even by Jackson's standards. "Have you started dating anyone recently?"

Junmyeon sighed into his cup. "I wish. Nah, I'm just traveling a lot right now."

“Ah, that wanderlust bug hitting you hard?”

A shrug. “Kinda. I mostly just want to experience new things, meet new people.” He chuckled wryly. “Have someone come along and sweep me off my feet.”

“Well, you never know,” Jackson replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Junmyeon even though he wanted to watch the figure approaching over Junmyeon’s shoulder.

He hid a smile in his cup when Junmyeon got a tap to his shoulder.

“Excuse me, but are you Junmyeon?”

Jackson tried not to laugh as Junmyeon startled, turned around, and came face-to-chest with Park Chanyeol, one of Yoongi’s good friends and someone Jackson _knew_ would be perfect for Junmyeon.

“Uh, yeah. Yes, that’s me. I am he.” Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at Chanyeol, who was employing all sixty-one of his dazzling white teeth in his most charming smile. “How can I help you?”

He was one second away from nervous titters. Jackson kinda wanted to see it.

“My friend Yoongi was telling me that you’ve recently returned from Italy? I was thinking of going and wanted your advice on places to visit.”

“Oh! Yes, it’s lovely. Where were you thinking of going? I’ve been to most of southern Italy.”

Jackson slowly backed away, unsurprised when he drew even with Yoongi.

“Gotta give you credit, Wang.” Yoongi gave him a gentle fist bump. “They do seem to be hitting it off well.”

He felt, personally, like that was an understatement. Junmyeon hadn’t even noticed when Jackson had slipped away, and was fully absorbed in talking with Chanyeol, a gentle pink flush to his cheeks.

“I just had a feeling.” He tapped their cups together. “How are you and Hoseok?”

Yoongi squinted, then looked across the room where Hoseok was giggling as Jimin and Taehyung did body shots off him. “Oh, you know. He’s a fuckin’ ball of sunshine and energy, I’m just trying to keep up and remember my sunscreen.”

“Sunscreen?”

“You try staring at that mega-watt smile every damn day and see how well you fare.”

Point taken.

He took a sip of his drink and clapped Yoongi on the back in farewell as he shuffled off to go stand in a corner and have Deep Thoughts™ with Namjoon.

“Yo, Jackson!”

He turned in time to see Mark Lee and Taeyong stumbling inside through the wide French doors that led out to the lake, gentle summer breeze wafting in along with them. Someone had a bonfire going out by the dock—if he had to guess it was probably Baekhyun and Jongdae behind it—and he could see the silhouettes of several people on the shore.

“Dude, is that your boat out there?” Mark pointed behind him in an uncoordinated move, where there was indeed a sleek boat tied to the dock.

Jackson wondered who’d had the bright idea of inviting the local frat to the party. “Uh, not exactly. It belongs to the owner of this house.”

“Bro, forreal?” Mark’s eyes were the size of ping pong balls.

“Did you steal it?” Ten asked out of nowhere, coming up behind Taeyong and hooking his chin over his shoulder. “Johnny says you stole it.”

“What? No, I didn’t steal it.”

Ten gave him a look that said he didn’t believe Jackson at _all._

“Aw, seriously?” Mark looked heartbroken. “I was so psyched to be able to tell people I knew someone who had committed theft.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint. My boat heisting days are behind me.”

“Yeah but like, how far behind? Like, yesterday?” Taeyong’s eyes were so wide and innocent that Jackson couldn’t tell if he was dangerously clever or dense in a cute way.

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you,” he relented, throwing in a wink and watching the way Mark’s face lit up in excitement. He’d probably regret it later when ‘boat thief’ was attached to his name, but it was worth it for the looks of awe they all gave him.

BamBam rescued him by swooping in and claiming he needed a partner for beer pong—an activity which Jackson had specifically _not_ set up because a) it tended to get messy and b) this wasn’t his house—and there was only so much he could do in the face of BamBam’s relentless enthusiasm. 

“Drink up, loser,” he shouted five minutes later as his ball sank neatly into Yugyeom’s cup.

Jeongguk giggled hysterically as Yugyeom made a sour face before fishing out the ball and throwing back the contents of the cup, shaking his head as he swallowed. “You’re going down, Jackson. It’s on now.”

Still giggling too much to be accurate, Jeongguk failed to sink the ball in, while BamBam effortlessly nailed his shot, Jeongguk’s giggles finally ceasing when he was forced to drink down a cup. Yugyeom was successful in making Jackson drink, and then it was his turn to line up another shot.

Movement caught the corner of his eye, and his ball flew wide of the cup he’d been aiming for as he was distracted by Junmyeon reaching up and moving a strand of Chanyeol’s hair back into place. He ignored Yugyeom’s gloating, too pleased that they still seemed lost in their own word to care.

Once he and Bam had thoroughly crushed Jeongguk and Yugyeom at beer pong, he made his way over to where Chanyeol and Junmyeon were talking with Baekhyun and Jongdae—or rather, Baekhyun was chattering away while Jongdae gazed at him besotted and Junmyeon nodded politely.

“Jackson!” Baekhyun yipped, his usual enthusiasm magnified by a thousand with alcohol in his system. “Great party! Heard you stole a boat?”

“You what?” Junmyeon turned shocked eyes on him while Jongdae wrangled Baekhyun.

“Something Johnny said—Baekhyun are you okay?”

“He’s fine,” Jongdae said, slapping a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth before he could say anything else.

Chanyeol hummed in understanding. “Having trouble without your filter here?”

“Minseok is too old for parties,” Baekhyun sniffed, looking into his drink a bit cross-eyed.

“You know Minseok?” Junmyeon perked up, turning to Baekhyun and Jongdae. “I work with him!”

“He’s our boyfriend,” Jongdae smiled, wrapping an arm around a swaying Baekhyun. “And Baekhyun’s filter.”

Jackson started to say something and was interrupted by Baekhyun shoving his drink into Jongdae’s hands and saying, “Be back in a minute; I need to go lick Jongin’s abs.”

“Okay babe,” Jongdae said with a small smile, blinking placidly. Then, “Wait, _what?”_

“I hope you two are having a fun time,” Jackson said as Jongdae chased after Baekhyun.

“You always throw the best parties, and this house is incredible!” Chanyeol gestured to the vaulted ceilings and large windows overlooking the lake.

“Thank you, I'm glad you’re enjoying...” he trailed off, his eyes catching on a grinning Taemin as he yanked Jongin’s shirt up for Baekhyun, his cackle carrying over the music while Jongin made a token effort at best to pull his shirt back down. “Excuse me.”

Junmyeon and Chanyeol waved him away and became fully absorbed in each other once again as he headed directly for Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Jackson!” He was deterred by Seokjin, who stepped into his path with a broad smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while. I hear from Namjoon that you’re dating someone now?”

He watched helplessly over Seokjin's shoulder as Baekhyun licked at Jongin’s abs while a giggling Taemin held him in place, Jongin squirming and laughing while Jongdae looked torn between wrangling Baekhyun and joining in. Well, it was probably fine, and definitely not the craziest thing to happen at one of his parties.

“It’s nice to see you too. I am dating someone now.”

Seokjin beamed in that devastatingly handsome way only he could. “I’m happy for you, then.”

“Thanks, Jin.”

“Hey, did you see that the Neo Culture—whatever they’re called—NCT frat showed up?”

“Yeah, I ran into Mark and Taeyong a few minutes ago.”

“Are they even legal to drink?”

Jackson blinked. “Huh. Didn’t even think about that.” He shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Seokjin narrowed his eyes. “It’s not?”

Jackson shoved a drink in his hand. “Relax, man.” He spotted Johnny across the room. “I have some business to attend to, excuse me.”

He could feel Seokjin’s affronted expression following him as he left. He didn’t particularly care, though, too focused on where Johnny was standing chatting with Momo and Sana.

“Yo, Johnny!” Jackson marched up to him. “Stop telling everyone I stole the boat.”

Johnny quirked an eyebrow. “You didn’t?”

“No.” Jackson rolled his eyes. “If I were to steal a boat—and I’m not saying I did!—I wouldn’t be dumb enough to then throw a party at the same place I was storing it.”

“So…you stole it.”

“You stole a boat?” Momo turned wide eyes on him. “Really?”

“Wow.” Sana looked halfway between impressed and disgusted.

“I didn’t—oh, never mind.” He turned toward the kitchen, choosing to ignore Johnny’s smirk. “I need another drink.”

As the night progressed, things got both wilder and more laid back.

Luhan and Yixing had arrived at some point—both smelling so profoundly of weed that their skeletons might as well be hotboxes—and they’d promptly begun handing out edibles.

So then half the party also had a nice crossfade happening, which mellowed out the NCT kids considerably, but also decreased inhibitions to the point of non-existence. Not that Jackson was necessarily protesting. It was just weird to see Kyungsoo and Joohyun lazily making out on the couch, or Jimin showing Ten how to do a perfect slut drop, using a furiously red Namjoon to demonstrate on, or Taemin and Jongin sitting on the floor across from one another, staring very seriously into each other’s eyes.

On second thought, that last one wasn’t all too uncommon.

Baekhyun started a relaxed game of never have I ever, while Jackson settled himself into the couch, talking with Jaebum and Jinyoung while keeping an eye on everything going on.

Most everyone still around had come in from the lakefront, opting to retreat indoor as the night grew chillier and the bonfire died down.

From his position, it was also easy to keep track of Chanyeol and Junmyeon, who were pressed together in a giant beanbag chair, deep in conversation. He was delighted to see Chanyeol's arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders, Junmyeon playing with the hole in Chanyeol’s jeans, his fingers teasing against the exposed skin of his knee. He even caught the moment when Chanyeol hesitantly grazed fingers under Junmyeon's chin, prompting Junmyeon to close the gap and kiss Chanyeol soundly, the corners of their mouths pulling up in smiles as they pulled away.

He wasn’t surprised at all when they quietly left the party, hands linked loosely by their fingers.

Smiling, he tuned back into the story Jinyoung was telling him, calling his party a complete success.

The last of the guests left shortly before dawn.

Jackson did a final sweep down the dock, checking to make sure everyone was safely on their way home, before going back inside. Plastic cups were scattered about, crumbs and general party detritus spread throughout the main floor, but it was nothing that couldn't wait until the morning.

Or, well, later that day, Jackson mused, looking at the pinking sky. His body asked for sleep, insistently, tugging at his eyelids and making his limbs heavy. The mess lessened as he made his way upstairs. He'd locked all the rooms on the upper levels except for the bathrooms, mostly to avoid the inevitable mess from spreading too far beyond control.

He left a trail of clothing behind him up the stairs, so eager to crawl into bed.

By the time he got to the master suite, he'd stripped down to his boxers. Quietly, he opened the door, not wanting to disturb the occupant. On soundless feet he crossed the room, yawning as he peeled back the covers on his side of the bed.

The sight of Seunghyun lit in the lavender light of morning took his breath away, halting him long enough that Seunghyun blinked awake, smiling softly when he saw Jackson.

“Hey, baby.” Seunghyun’s voice was raspy from sleep, a pillow crease on his cheek. “How was your party?”

“It didn’t keep you up?” Jackson slid beneath the sheets, muscles relaxing as Seunghyun wound sleep-warmed limbs around him.

“I took a sleeping pill, knocked me right out.” He worked his lips over the base of Jackson’s neck, kisses sloppy with sleep but enough to make Jackson shiver, like usual. “Did you set up your friend?”

Jackson rolled over, kissing Seunghyun’s bare collarbone and looping an arm around his waist, running tired fingers over the firm planes of his back. “Yeah. It went really well, too. They were kissing by the end of the night.”

“Mmmm I'm glad. And the rest of the night?”

“Some of the guests now think I'm a boat thief.”

Seunghyun’s huff of surprised laughter ruffled Jackson’s hair. “What?”

“The local frat found their way to the party, and they got it into their heads that I’d stolen your boat.”

“It does seem like something you would do.”

“Maybe in another life we’re thieves.”

Seunghyun’s chuckle was low and throaty, rough with sleep, and he tilted Jackson’s head up for a kiss. “In any life, if I have you, it’s a good one.”

Jackson scrunched his nose at the sentimentality even as his heart leapt to agree. “Go back to sleep, you sap. It’s still early.”

He rolled over, a smile tugging at his lips as Seunghyun followed, pressed against him from behind and clinging in the way only he could.

“You love me,” Seunghyun whispered into his skin, fingers tracing patters over his stomach.

“Yeah,” he replied, just as quiet. “I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was naught but indulgent, silly fun. I hope you enjoyed, and pls kudos and comment! feeeeed meeeee <3


End file.
